Diary of a Teenage Girl: Chloe: Power Within
by redemption2005
Summary: A Diary of a Teenage Girl story. Originally written by Melody Carlson. Continuation of the Chloe books!
1. One

disclaimer: sounds like all the other disclaimers, i dont own any of the characters in this story, melody carlson does, yadda yadda, i'll create some characters to mix it up a bit.

please review and tell me what you think. i'm trying to capture the atmoshpere melody carlson creates, draw you into the story, so if you have comments, let me know.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

july third

heading to los angeles!!!

so, here we are, in our new TOUR BUS. we have two drivers this time, Max and Emmy, who are married. Eric Green from Omega is meeting us in LA after checking out a gig of a new Christian band.

i'm sitting in the room Allie, Laura and i are sharing, they're in the main area which includes the kitchen and living room. Beanie and Caitlin are along with us again, and things are going awesome so far. i'm pretty confident that Redemption's going to be good on this tour--although nobody knows it, Allie, Laura and i have been working on some new songs. Willy helped us with them, and we're all pretty upset that he couldn't come along on this tour with us. a few months after our Christmas tour, Willy was invited to help start a program at Faith Fellowship for anybody who needed some sort of support in one way or another--in leading a Christian life, in need of support financially, stuff like that. he's basically Faith Fellowship's major counsellor guy, who helps people pick their lives up and get back on their feet. he's absolutely amazing at it, and he gets people the help they need. during the last two weeks in July, he's going to a special workshop to help him do his new job even better. i know he's doing a great job of it because he helped my friend, Manda from school. Manda used to be really crazy about dating and alcohol and drugs, and i got paired up on a project with her in april. the project was for english, and we had to write biographies on eachother, highlighting major events in our lives. one event i told her about the day i went to the cemetary in the midst of being really depressed, and became a Christian--because, ultimately, i'm where i am now because of God, and when i told her this, she really opened up to me.

she asked me the questions alot of people seem to ask about Christianity. why should God love me? what's all this stuff about Jesus? why should i bother? i told her about Jesus dying on the cross for us, so we could be free of the penalty of sin--this being REDEMPTION! i explained the basics of having a relationship with God--prayer, reading the Bible which isnt as boring as people think! a few weeks after the project, Manda showed up at my doorstep. she looked like she had been crying, and i invited her in and took her up to my room. she told me she was sick of her life and wanted to do something about it. she took four containers of pills out of her backpack and handed them to me. "Chloe. i feel like killing myself. take these away from me so i cant."

Manda stayed at my house a long time that day. i told her all the things i loved about her, and all the reasons we needed her. slowly she opened up, and handed me the razor from her backpack and showed me her scars. i hugged her, and surprisingly she didnt pull away. three hours after she arrived, she asked me if God could really help her. i told her that i really believed He could, but the only thing that mattered was if Manda believed He could. she did. that day in my bedroom, Manda surrendered and became a Christian. we drove down to Faith Fellowship together, and i got her into Willy's office. he was totally awesome with her--he struggled with addiction and stuff too. it was a totally amazing day.

sorry to check out on you, but Emmy just buzzed back here and told me we're driving through Arizona and we'll be in Phoenix in about an hour. i'm gonna go and see whats going on at the front of the bus. later!

**i love You**

God, thanks for everything

cause I know that without You i wouldnt be here

touring across the country

God, thank You for saving me

from my own destruction

and now You complete me

and forever i'll be Yours

this passion is unwritable

so i guess i'll say

i love You!


	2. Two

**Chapter Two**

july tenth

soundin' off - san diego to phoenix

well, last night kicked off our first headlining tour ever, and it was really amazing.

most nights, a local Christian act will start us off. we actually started our tour in san diego because the band who's going to be touring with us is from here in san diego. they're called 'cloud and fire' based on exodus 13:21, and have a really different sound than we do--they're definitely a metal band, and they have a male vocalist. although it's pretty cool that they'll maybe attract one sort of crowd and Redemption will attract another, and we'll all end up with the benefit in the long run.

there are four of them in the band--Charlie's the vocalist, and he's twenty eight . . . a huge contrast to Laura, Allie and I! Laura and I are nineteen, and Allie's eighteen. Paul is twenty six, and the bass player. on drums is Danny, who's also twenty six. At twenty seven years old is the guitar player from cloud and fire, Landon.

we met up with the guys our last night in LA and we all went to dinner to get to know each other, and it was really fun and casual. after Laura, Allie and i made the pact to put God first, redemption second and guys third in our lives, we basically are sure we're not going to get romantically involved with these guys like what almost messed us up when we were touring with iron cross.

last night after the show we were all really wired--it's cloud and fire's first tour since they've been signed with omega, and it was our first headlining show--talk about exciting! we all headed down to our practice room at the hotel after the show and ordered a bunch of junk food and jammed out for a few hours after the show. we knew we'd be driving today, so we didn't bother with the hotel rooms and at about three am we all just came back to the buses to sleep. (Paul and Landon, like me, also sleep better on the bus than in hotels. go figure, i guess i'm not the only one!)

it took me a long time to fall asleep, and i was in a half sleep when max and emmy boarded early this morning, and max pulled out of the hotel lot.

we've still got a few hours ahead of us until we get to phoenix--maybe i'll go check out what Allie and Laura are up to.

july eleventh

so, yesterday we hit our first bump on this tour--and no, i don't mean the road.

Allie was the first to notice, and told Laura and i what was on her mind. "i think something might be up with Caitlin."

i looked up from my laptop, and Laura took the earphones out of her ears. "what?"

"i think something might be up with Emmy." Allie repeated.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"well, you know, she just seems a lot different than when we met up with her and Max back at home before we boarded for LA." Allie said.

"well, it could just be time on the road," Laura lamented. "i mean, we all got pretty weird when it was our first time on the road."

"yeah," i said. "it could be that--but, Emmy's been on the road before. but, i'll agree she does seem to be acting a little different."

Allie's stare went blank, and then she sort of jumped. "guys, let's just pray about it. put it in God's hands, you know?"

so, that's what we did. i feel a lot better now. and i'll admit, i'm still concerned about Emmy.

put my thoughts

into Your hands

i will listen

to Your plan

hold my hope

above this pride

i'm along

on this ride

hear my heart

as it screams

You hold my thoughts

my heart,

my dreams

amen.


End file.
